The Warlord State of Titus
The Foundation of The State The Warlord State of Titus was a claimant to the throne of Orbis during The War for Orbis. The Nation had Three rulers and was a Monarchy. The Nation was created in 1670 A.T.F when King George Lawrence The Mighty had conquered Titus City at The Age of 21 with a a large army of mercenaries and tribals. King George The Mighty would rule the city for 40 years before he died and his very lazy and incompetent son King George II The Fat had ascended to the throne through birth right. King Georges (The Seconds) The Fats Rule: Under the rule of King George The Fat the state declined as its outsider villages and territories began to fall to other tribes and surrounding kingdoms. To the North The Vadesians began to push hard into the Warlords Lands causing several incursions into The States lands even nearing Titus City. However King George did help modernize the state by upgrading and re-organizing the army. He also pushed for rapid modernization (Between 1722 A.T.F-1750 A.T.F) efforts after buying old muskets from the Brettish and Re-purposing The Third Legions powdered rifles. King George The Fat would also put in many administration efforts to help shape his Warlord State into a proper Kingdom. In 1746 A.T.F King George created The Royal Court which was a political section of the Warlord-like Government that helped The king decided on Military and Infrastructure decisions. By 1753 A.T.F King George was planning on a massive military strike by moving through Pampolini and then taking Northern Vadesia. He recruited a young man named William Boomica or soon to be titled William The Unforgiving. The young man wanted to sign up for a position in the lines but when he detailed his experience as a mercenary who guarded high priced individuals for the Merchant Companies of Free port George saw other uses for him. He put him in his new guard unit called "The Reds Guard" along with long serving Arthur Paxton. This would end up being King George The Fat's worst mistake, as the younger and far more intelligent William Boomica was able convince the leader of the Guards Arthur Paxton to stage a coup with him. Together William Boomica and Arthur Paxton marched to the Imperial Palace with 300 men and captured the Warlord King George and executed him on the spot. Shortly after executing King George, William Boomica ordered the Warlords Council of Lords,Advisers,Administrators, and Strategist to be held at gun point and demanded they send out personal messengers that William Boomica was the New King of The Warlord State of Titus. The Council having no other choice obliged. However a few days after the Council Surrendered all forces to William Boomica the entire council was executed for treason and thus all traces of King George The Fat were erased. The Rule of William Boomica and the "Surrender" of The Warlord State of Titus After William Boomica and Arthur Paxton (In Febuarii The 24th 1754 A.T.F) staged a successful coup and ousted King George The Fat and his Council of Warlords several tasked remained at hand for William and Arthur. First William Boomica ordered that King George The Fats daughter Alizabeth Lawrence be executed so that the entire blood line be wiped out (His wife died years prior due to a over dose on Chinikan Lazel Weed). Next the entire army was reformed with the "Reds Guard" being reformed into the "Royal Knights of House Paxton" which would serve the king as an Elite Guard. Meanwhile the army was divided into two sections the Tributary Forces made up mostly of volunteers,levies,client states and vassals who sent soldiers, and mercenaries. Then there was the Legions made up of professional Line Infantry,Heavy Cavalry,Knights, and Large groups of Pikemen. The Legion was modeled off of the Franikan Army in fighting styles and equipment with all of the line infantry being dressed with chest plate on top of the regimental coat,armed with the older model of the Leonquor Musket (Which the Franikan army replaced in 1721 for the Leonquor MkI Rifle which would load bullets that required a primer to hit the back which allowed the weapon to be reloaded much faster than a musket in an attempt to match the Brettish Queens Lockin Rifle). The only difference between the Franikan Army and Williams Army was that William Preferred Red over the Franikan Dark Purple (From 1456-1797 The Franikan Army worse dark Purple on their uniforms). The Army quickly swelled from 230,000 men to well over 600,000 men. William Boomica went on to improve multiple things that King George neglected, helped improve infrastructure by rebuilding roads around the vast amount of land he held. William also rebuilt the old Imperial Sewage systems which had been in ruins since the days of Quintius Barbacanous. William also contracted trade deals with House Lazaros,The Clan of Moonmore, and Sebastian Wolfgang's Mercenary Band. Eventually William gained enough men to prepare to march on The Free States of the North. However in 1757 A.T.F before William moved his forces into the north, The Council of Inquisitors requested that all of the Petty Kings of Orbis gather to Aldurias to help decide who would become the next Patriarch as Valin Cortes Maximus had died shortly after a Crusade was sent to Nova. With Valin Cortes Maximus's The Seconds death he had no other off spring except for Sarah Cortes Maximus but by the codes of the Patriarch no female was to become the Patriarch. However by the time William Boomica and Arthur Paxton arrived all members of The Council of Inquisitors and Their families had been put under arrest by The Council of Religious Sect, and the Royal Magistrate of Knightly Houses and Merchant Families (Simply known as MOKHAM) for collusion with The Third Legion shortly after in the Amber Palace all the the Petty Kings from Orbis gathered and began discussing the Patriarch. However Sarah Cortes Maximus stormed in the Silver Chambers (The Meeting Place in which all lords gathered for feast or meetings of great importance) in with one of two weapons Titus wielded (Some say it was The Hamma others say it was The Titans Sword) and declared her self the rightful Patriarch and gave a speech detailing her plan to unite Orbis. Enraged William Boomica stood up and screamed at Sarah Cortes Maximus hurling insults and even throwing food at her. Eventually William Boomica was forced to leave but before he did he screamed out "I will not let this bitch be the Patriarch no woman shall rule me!". On Jula the 3rd 1758 A.T.F William marched a small army of 22,000 men as a scouting force his north reaching the Azzolon River. The Majority of his a small scouting army were made up of Allied Forces. Eventually he met a much smaller force of 8,000 men on the other Side of the River carrying the Banners of the Free State of the North. But something was off at the front of their lines a woman in a white dress sat on top of her Horse. As she looked down towards the William the woman waved a blue flag and more than 3/4 of Williams men marched towards her. William screamed out orders frantically ordering them to stop but his Allies Troops would not listen. Betrayed and outnumbered William Boomica was defeated at The Battle of Azzolon. William Boomica was eventually captured and exiled to Back to Franika ending William Boomica's rule over The Warlord State of Titus. Shortly After Williams remaining forces refused to accept surrender and the Royal Knights of House Paxton lead by Arthur Paxton commander a rigorous campaign to defend Titus City at all cost. With little under 2,000 men Arthur Paxton successfully defended Titus City at The Battle of The Imperial Gate against an army of nearly 80,000 men. Achieving an impossible victory and prepared to die to the last man the Defenders of Titus City were given more time to discuss a treaty with the new Patriarch, Arthur Paxton accepted the terms of "Surrender" and agreed to rule Titus City as a provisional government under the watchful eye of The Patriarchy. Thus ending the The Warlord State of Titus. The Short Rule of Arthur Paxton and The Formation of The Dominion of Orbis Shortly After the surrender of The Warlord State of Titus Arthur Paxton assumed control over The Provisional Government. However he still retained his official title of Knight and refused to be called a King,Lord, or even something as basic as a mayor. He simply referred to himself as a "Loyal Knight and Watchful Protector of the City". While Arthur Paxton had little experience as a ruler most of his time he spent using his own money to help the city. The Once Legendary City sprawled miles long,with superb infrastructure,millions of inhabitants, and a center of trade. Now the city was broken with its once large population set well into the millions now brought low sitting at under 200,000 inhabitants, along with that the city had fell into stagnation and its infrastructure ruined. In an attempt to build the city back up to its former glory Arthur Paxton used some of his own personal wealth to rebuild certain parts of the city and to try to improve the conditions of the city to no avail. However only two years into Arthur Paxton's rule most of the warring factions in the War For Orbis had been destroyed only leaving five of the most Powerful Factions left. In an attempt to stop further blood shed and seeing the chance to end a series of war's that had been going on for hundreds of years the Patriarch (Sarah Cortes Maximus) called forth all of the remaining leaders to discuss peace talks. Arthur Paxton refused to go and stated "I will personally defend what little independence Titus City has left for my lord until he returns only then will this war truly end!". Having no other choice Sarah Cortes Maximus accepted Arthur Paxton's request and William Boomica also accepted the offer and returned to Titus City on Novembarii The 1st 1759 A.T.F the entire city celebrated with parades and festivals for his return. Shortly after the Celebration William Boomica,Arthur Paxton,Sarah Cortes Maximus,Kelmujin Eastmore,Lord Zakaros Lazaros, and Ryan Dust The First all met in the Imperial Palace. After months of debating the Treaty of Peace,Constitution of Orbis, and The Civil Accord were all signed and on Febuarii The 13th 1760 A.T.F Orbis was unified completely under one banner, The Patriarchy Disbanded, and Titus City set as the capital The Warlord State of Titus came to an end for now... The Short Revival of The Warlord's State After the War For Orbis ended William Boomica was elected as the cities "Imperitorial Govenora" known in Narian as Imperial Governor. For three years starting in Jula the 12th 1760 A.T.F William Boomica served as Titus Cities 51st Imperitorial Govenora and would end up being the cities last. However in Augustii the 5th 1761 A.T.F a failed Archduke of who had administrative control over Queenston known as James Wesley was appointed to High General of the Orbisian Army. William Boomica warned that letting outside families especially families such as the Wesley's would be a grave mistake, as their power was far and wide. However the Council of The Dominion of Orbis was looking for experienced generals and statesmen to lead their armies. Thus James Wesley was appointed as High General. However shortly after his appointment in Novembarii the 7th 1761 A.T.F Orbis invaded The Teratime Empire, James Wesley commanded an army of over 3 million men and even with such staggering numbers he was unable to conquer the small island nation through sheer force. It became apparent that the High General truly had no experience in military commanding and that all of his vouchers were bribed off. Nonetheless James Wesley was called back and The Council sent a far more well known general named Jean Latique to handle the situation. After much debate in Marcha The 25th 1762 A.T.F The Council set the terms for his position to be removed two years from the current date. Enraged with the news of his eventual removal James Wesley began to plot.Using funds from his families coffers,James Wesley used the remainder of his two years in office he bribed as many Officers,Generals, and Politicians as he possibly could. By the Start of the Year 1764 A.T.F James Wesley had enough support to commit open rebellion. In an attempt to consolidate power and restore his honor to his family James Wesley started an open Rebellion in Febuarii The 23rd 1764 A.T.F with an army of nearly 1,100,000 men and nearly 13 Generals at his side. Eventually the newly crowned warlord marched towards Titus City. However as he began to cross over the Azzolon River one of his soldiers in the army shot him in the back attempting to put an end to the Civil War out of fear for another large scale war starting in Orbis.